I will fix you
by LookingatJordan
Summary: Arabella never wanted to leave home or her family but if it was for love will she go? Jaime & OC My first FanFiction xx


**I will fix you**

**I don't own game of thrones but I do own my OC's **

**This is my first FanFic :)**

"Arabella, Child come back here, your mother is expecting you to be ready" my wet Nurse called out but I'm too excited today my father and brothers come back from Kings landing they have been away for 10 long months leaving just my mother lady Alissa of house Tully and I in the castle alone. My father Lord Organ of house Tully is the best fighter in our lands but right next to him is my favourite uncle Lord Edward of house stark I'm very close to him he's like a second father to me.

I finally reach the court yard of my families castle and my mother is already there waiting I imagine she's been here for a long-time nervously waiting see my father because last time he went away and he came back with a son he had fathered while away a few years ago. Finnic I love him just as much as my brother but mother hates him. Finnic is a constant reminder that he loved another woman enough to father a child with her and also go back to see her years later. I was young when father brought Finnic back who was twelve when he came to the castle, I remember mother leaving to go to stay with aunt Catelyn her sister-in-law at Winterfell and taken my older brother Steffon. Leavening me at the castle I think she forgot about me lucky my wet nurse look out for me.

Finally I can see my father and my brothers coming through the gate Steffon has grown a small scruff on his face he looks even more handsome than before he left. Then I can see the Finnic riding his Snow White horse that father had given him, mother was so mad because she did not get anything from him but "your basted did" she yelled at him when Finnic revived the gift.

Father and my brothers dismount their horses and walk up to mother and I "Dearest wife, oh how I missed you" father says, my mother kiss him on the check and then walks inside. Then my father turns to me "dear daughter, I hope you've be good to your mother." I nod at him he gives me a wink then follows my mother inside.

"Dear sister you grower even more beautiful than last time I saw you" my dear brother Seffon says kissing me on each my cheeks I hug him tight, then walks inside after my mother and father. I walk towards Finnic "Arabella come inside now" I hear my mother call to me, I ignore her "Arabella do what your mother says please" my father backs her up "But fath-"I say it him but he interrupts me "Now please" I roll my eyes and walk inside but I turned back to Finnic and give him a smile he nods at me.

I follow my family inside to the great hall inside our castle where everyone is waiting for us "Welcome back Lord Organ" Sir Miller says giving my father a hug. We all sit at the long table at the head of the room. Then my father stands up and talks "I would like to thank all of you for putting this celebration on for my return home" everyone cheers and claps for my father he is loved throughout the land. He is a kind Lord to everyone he makes sure he is fair and just to everyone no matter how rich or poor.

Food is brought out and placed in front everyone begins eating I can see my brother sitting at the end of the hall next to me Knights I make eye contact with Finnic he gives me a sympathetic look. After I finish eating, I sit at the table next to my mother she is talking to one of the ladies and my father is talking to his knights. I see Finnic walking up to the table and he walks around the table to me "Meet me in the stables" he tells me then he walks out of the hall. I stand up and walk out to the stables, I see my brother standing there with two horses "You looked like you need to get out of there" Finnic says to me.

We mount our horses and start riding, "How was Kings landing?" I ask Finnic, he looks at me "It was boarding all Father and Seffon did was have council meetings and grand balls" he tells me. I nod at him "Did you find a girl?" I say looking at him, "You know me you're the only girl in my life and I'm to busy working on my fighting skills" I give him a smile. We ride for a little while longer and then we decide to go back to the castle and everyone is still in the grand hall eating and drinking. As we walk in my father stands up and speaks "We have heard that the King will be in Winterfell by the end of next week" he tells us "And we will be going to great them" I turn to Finnic we both are every excited about going to Winterfell we both love the Starks. I say goodnight to my father and brothers then I walk to my bedroom I take off my gown and let my breast out of my tight Undergarments. I lay down and rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

**Please read and review xx**


End file.
